hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2097 New Orleans Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Hqdefault.jpg|image caption = The 2097 New Orleans tornado near peak strength.|date = March 12, 2097|winds = 260 mph|times = 1432-1625|touchdown = 2:32 PM CDT|injuries = unknown|areas = New Orleans metro area|tornado season = 2097 tornado season|fatalities = 738|damage = $5.12 billion (2097 USD)}}The 2097 New Orleans Tornado was one of the most violent tornado to Louisiana and is the one of the most most costly and perhaps one of the most deadly disasters to hit New Orleans. It touched down near Terrebone Parish, Louisiana to Forrest County, Mississippi. The Tornado killed at least 738 people (721 were in New Orleans) and costed $5.12 billion dollars .The tornado hit the Stadium of the New Orleans Saints and the stadium was damaged, making this the first time since Hurricane Katrina to seriously damage the home venue for the Saints. This tornado was the deadliest and costliest natural disaster in New Orleans since Hurricane Katrina. This tornado had wind speeds of 260 mph and it occurred on March 12, 2097. Injuries and Fatalities This Tornado killed 738 people all of the victims were in Louisiana. 721 died in New Orleans are its surround area in New Orleans perished. 11 died when the tornado hit Terrebone Parish . An additional 5 died in Lafourche Parish . Another 2 died in Jefferson parish . All victims in Terrebone Parish and Lafourche Parish and 1 victim in Jefferson Parish died in his mobile home when the tornado flipped the home onto it's side. 1 other victim in Jefferson Parish where when his home was swept clean but his home were poorly anchored and poorly built. Tornado Path The Tornado touched down in 30 km west of Houma, Lousiana in Terrebone Parish it quickly intensify into an EF4 tornado. Homes were swept clean in Houma and mobile homes were destroyed houses were swept clean as well as cars that were thrown miles away but inspectors found out some of the homes were poorly built and lacked anchor bolts. 11 more people died in Terrebone Parish . An entire family of 6 and entire family of 5 died in this Parish The tornado strengthen into a EF5 when it hit the Lafourche Parish . Homes were swept clean, scouring of grass was devastating. Soils were scoured 3.4 feet deep, deep trees were debarked, denuded and a few was thrown up to 34 miles away from were it originated. 5 died houses were swept clean, vehicles were mangled beyond recognition, houses were houses there were poorly built nailed to foundation rather anchored. It retained its strength when it hit Saint Charles Parish despite destroying multiple homes and doing similar damage to Lafourche Parish and housewares swept. No one died there. It reached Jefferson Parish. Homes there were swept clean, but inspectors found out the house's construction quality was terrible, 2 died there 1 of the home's was swept away, killing the occupant. The torando crossed into Orleans Parish where the tornado reached its peak and started destroyed well built homes, a high school, were destroyed a bus that had 34 people on. The bus was thrown 21 miles away killing all the passengers and driver. The tornado tornado then reached downtown, where it killed 671 people. The rest of the people died on East New Orleans then it reaches the the Mississippi border, where the tornado weaken into an EF3. It continued to weaken and stayed in rural areas until the tornado dissipated in Forrest County, MS 19.8 miles Northeast of Hattiesburg, Mississippi. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Louisiana Tornadoes